Chaos Ultima
by mistercow
Summary: This is a tale of Sonic's most challenging battle ever. Some old Super heroes return, as well as some new ones.
1. Prologue

Suddenly, a huge explosion broke open the glass cylinder he was residing in. Green liquid flowed out onto the floor. He walked over to the window and looked outside. He saw a two gold and silver blurs flying around some giant monstrosity that seemed to be sticking out of the colony. Wait. He just realized—who was he? What was he doing here? Why had he been in that glass tube? He wanted answers. Frustrated, he punched the wall. It was completely obliterated. He was amazed at his own strength. He looked at his arm. It was made of metal. He looked down the rest of his body. It was also entirely robotic. He felt a strange energy flowing through his arm. He outstretched his arm, closed his eyes, and concentrated. His forearm retracted, and was replaced with a laser cannon. An incredible blast of energy was released, obliterating the room he was in. He expected to be sucked out into space, but his feet retracted, and a strange pair of boots replaced them. They held him fast to the floor—he couldn't even pick up his foot. He also realized that he could breathe without oxygen. He learned that he also had incredible vision—he saw a red glowing jewel inside the ARK near the battle. He blasted out the window—apparently he could fly also—and grabbed the jewel, unnoticed. He saw a strange cavity in his chest. It looked like the Emerald would fit perfectly. He put it in, and felt an even stronger power. He looked over on a table next to his containment tube, and saw a book there. 'Records of Professor Gerald Robotnik' the cover read. He read the entire book at an incredible speed—his abilities seemed to include an incredible knowledge. He learned that his jewel was a Chaos Emerald. He learned of their power, and of the Master Emerald. As he read on, he learned that he was one of the models for the Ultimate Life Form—he was simply called 'Shadow 3' by Gerald. Gerald was planning on activating him soon, when he suddenly left the space colony. Shadow 3 decided to rename himself Ultima. Ultima learned that he was probably more powerful than Shadow. He knew that he would be completely undefeatable if he gained the rest of the Chaos Emeralds. So he transported to Earth via space transporter in search of the ultimate power... 


	2. Chaos Ultima

Well, how do you like the first few chapters? Please R+R. As for a disclaimer--  
  
*some guy walks in* Guy: Mistercow is in no way affiliated with SEGA or Sonic Team. He does not own Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, Amy, Big, or Froggy. He DOES own Ultima, though.  
  
Uh... yeah. Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "BIIIIGGG!!!" Rouge screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!" "Uh, looking for Froggy," he said sheepishly. "YOU'RE WASTING THE POWER OF THE CHAOS EMERALDS! LIKE YOU'LL ACTUALLY BE ANY HELP! YOU FIGHT WITH A DAMN FISHING POLE! YOUR STUPID FROG WOULD PROBABLY DO BETTER!!!"  
Everyone else looked pretty annoyed. Big started to cry. "Oh, brother..." said Shadow, disgusted.  
Super Big's fur was silver, and stuck out further than before. Super Amy's fur was gold, and her bangs stuck out further than before. Super Rouge's fur was silver, and longer than before.  
"Ah, what's done is done," said Sonic. "But you'd better help us, Big!" Big nodded. "But what do we do with the Chaos Emeralds?" asked Tails. "If we take them with us, Chaos Ultima will absorb their power. But if we leave them here, Ultima'll just come take them.  
"I know," said Sonic, smiling. He put the Emeralds in the space transporter, sent them back up to ARK, and then blew up the transporter.  
  
"You idiot!" Shadow yelled. "Now we can't get them! If Ultima finds out they're up there, he'll fly right up and get them!"  
  
"There's another transporter on the edge of town. It'll only take me a few seconds to run there. I can get up to ARK before him."  
  
Shadow wasn't convinced, but he was willing to go along with it. "All right," Amy growled. "Let's get that freak."  
  
The seven heroes flew off to greet Ultima. "Yo!" Sonic yelled. "Metal head!" Ultima turned to Sonic. The other six flew in from behind to attack. Knuckles and Rouge lunged for his head, Shadow and Tails attacked his side, and Amy slammed him in the back with her Piko Piko Hammer. Big wasn't quite sure what to do, so he just flew up and punched him.  
But to everyone's surprise, Super Froggy jumped off Big's shoulder and started biting Ultima. "You show 'em, buddy!" Big encouraged.  
Meanwhile, Sonic was darting all around Ultima, dodging his blows. He rammed into him occasionally, to infuriate him further. But once while Sonic was attacking him, Ultima changed his hand into a weight weighing roughly 5 tons. He smashed Sonic with it, catching him off guard. He flew down and smashed almost a quarter of a mile through the ground. "SONIIIC!" Amy yelled.  
"Don't worry, Amy," Sonic said weakly, somehow managing to smile. "Just concentrate on fighting."  
But with Sonic currently incapacitated, Ultima could worry about his attackers at the back. First, he blasted Shadow with a laser cannon. He smashed down into a rock wall. Ultima promptly smashed him with the weight, and threw a grenade at him.  
By the time the grenade exploded, Shadow was in a pretty sorry state. His whole body was one big bruise. But as if that weren't enough, Ultima went and stepped on him.  
Rouge gasped. From her perspective, Shadow looked dead. She sped down to see. She put her head to his chest. Miraculously, he was still breathing. But he wouldn't be for long. Rouge summoned the energy of the Chaos Emerald within her to create a protective force field so Shadow could recover. She could think of one thing to heal him—the Chaos Emeralds. Without sparing it a second thought, she blasted straight off into space.  
But before she left, she left Ultima a present. It was a kiss-bomb. It became a powerful nuclear explosion (because of her Super form). She was about to grab the Chaos Emeralds inside the ARK, when she saw records of Ultima, sitting on the table. "Hmm..." she thought. "Maybe it'll say some kind of weakness in here." She flipped quickly through the book.  
She made a startling discovery—that Ultima was a cyborg. If his outer armor were removed, he would lose most of his weapons, his resiliency, and his robotic brain. He would become an instinctive, mindless beast. Unfortunately, the one thing it didn't say was how the armor could be removed.  
She realized that she had forgotten about Shadow. She grabbed the Emeralds and flew down to Earth, and went directly into Shadow's shield. Ultima wouldn't be able to absorb the Emeralds' power from in here.  
Rouge got to Shadow in his last few moments. She quickly absorbed the Emerald's power into her hand. She touched her hand to Shadow, releasing healing power into his almost-dead body.  
  
"R-Rouge?"  
  
"Shhh. It's okay."  
  
"But where is Ultima? Why aren't I dead?"  
  
"Ultima is still out there, fighting the others. I healed you with the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Don't worry—Ultima can't absorb their power from in here."  
  
"What!?" Shadow exclaimed, looking out through the shield, the shimmering waves of energy distorting his vision. "Everyone else has been felled!"  
  
"What?" Rouge yelled. She looked out and saw to her horror that Shadow was right.  
  
* * *  
  
While Rouge was on ARK, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Big were losing badly. As Sonic was trying to lift himself out of the crater, Ultima blasted him with a laser cannon and a grenade. The explosions caused the dirt surrounding Sonic to cave in, trapping him. He could destroy some of it with energy waves, but he didn't have enough energy. He destroyed just enough dirt and rock to create breathing room, and then he lost consciousness and his Super form.  
Knuckles and Big had been punching Ultima in the back, when he extended a jetpack, and burned his attackers with the flame.  
It didn't hurt them badly, but it stunned them enough that Ultima could shoot them and smash them into the ground. Tails was darting all around Ultima's head, whacking him with his tails. Ultima reached up and grabbed one of Tails' tails as he was hitting him with it. Ultima smashed Tails into a rock several times, and drove him into the ground.  
Big managed to get up, but he was afraid of heights, so he merely stood on the ground, punching Ultima's foot. Froggy was flying all around, spitting out laser beams at Ultima. Ultima reached out and grabbed Froggy, and squeezed. Froggy was literally close to bursting. Ultima slammed Froggy down to the ground. Big watched, horrorstruck. He didn't even try to defend himself as Ultima pounded him into the ground.  
Amy had been fighting furiously—darting around on all sides, smashing Ultima with her hammer. But as she saw her friends fall one by one, she became blinded in rage, and just began slamming him wherever. Whenever Ultima tried to smack her, she just blocked it with her hammer. But he eventually faked her out; he pretended to whack her head so she would try to block that, then he blasted her with a laser down low. He proceeded to beat upon her almost to death. He then threw her down into a nearby lake.  
She lost her Super form, and she knew she would die. She didn't have enough strength left to make it to the surface. She began to think about Sonic.  
She remembered all the times she had told Sonic to wait up. But she realized something—Sonic didn't need to slow down for her. She needed to speed up for him. She really couldn't fight as well as him. Why would he love her? She wasn't good enough for him. Her last thought was, 'I'm sorry, Sonic,' and then she passed out.  
Knuckles saw Amy go down. He knew she would never survive. He was very weak, but still Super. He flew down to get her, but he found Ultima waiting for him upon his return. Ultima stepped on him. Knuckles knew that that assault would surely kill un-Super Amy, so he shielded her from the blow. But with this, he too became normal, and unconscious.  
The heroes were in a bad position. They began to lose all hope—at least those that were conscious. 


	3. Lose All Hope

Well, how do you like the first few chapters? Please R+R. As for a disclaimer--  
  
*some guy walks in* Guy: Mistercow is in no way affiliated with SEGA or Sonic Team. He does not own Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, Amy, Big, or Froggy. He DOES own Ultima, though.  
  
Uh... yeah. Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "BIIIIGGG!!!" Rouge screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!" "Uh, looking for Froggy," he said sheepishly. "YOU'RE WASTING THE POWER OF THE CHAOS EMERALDS! LIKE YOU'LL ACTUALLY BE ANY HELP! YOU FIGHT WITH A DAMN FISHING POLE! YOUR STUPID FROG WOULD PROBABLY DO BETTER!!!"  
Everyone else looked pretty pissed. Big started to cry. "Oh, brother..." said Shadow, disgusted.  
Super Big's fur was silver, and stuck out further than before. Super Amy's fur was gold, and her bangs stuck out further than before. Super Rouge's fur was silver, and longer than before.  
"Ah, what's done is done," said Sonic. "But you'd better help us, Big!" Big nodded. "But what do we do with the Chaos Emeralds?" asked Tails. "If we take them with us, Chaos Ultima will absorb their power. But if we leave them here, Ultima'll just come take them.  
"I know," said Sonic, smiling. He put the Emeralds in the space transporter, sent them back up to ARK, and then blew up the transporter.  
  
"You idiot!" Shadow yelled. "Now we can't get them! If Ultima finds out they're up there, he'll fly right up and get them!"  
  
"There's another transporter on the edge of town. It'll only take me a few seconds to run there. I can get up to ARK before him."  
  
Shadow wasn't convinced, but he was willing to go along with it. "All right," Amy growled. "Let's get that freak."  
  
The seven heroes flew off to greet Ultima. "Yo!" Sonic yelled. "Metal head!" Ultima turned to Sonic. The other six flew in from behind to attack. Knuckles and Rouge lunged for his head, Shadow and Tails attacked his side, and Amy slammed him in the back with her Piko Piko Hammer. Big wasn't quite sure what to do, so he just flew up and punched him.  
But to everyone's surprise, Super Froggy jumped off Big's shoulder and started biting Ultima. "You show 'em, buddy!" Big encouraged.  
Meanwhile, Sonic was darting all around Ultima, dodging his blows. He rammed into him occasionally, to infuriate him further. But once while Sonic was attacking him, Ultima changed his hand into a weight weighing roughly 5 tons. He smashed Sonic with it, catching him off guard. He flew down and smashed almost a quarter of a mile through the ground. "SONIIIC!" Amy yelled.  
"Don't worry, Amy," Sonic said weakly, somehow managing to smile. "Just concentrate on fighting."  
But with Sonic currently incapacitated, Ultima could worry about his attackers at the back. First, he blasted Shadow with a laser cannon. He smashed down into a rock wall. Ultima promptly smashed him with the weight, and threw a grenade at him.  
By the time the grenade exploded, Shadow was in a pretty sorry state. His whole body was one big bruise. But as if that weren't enough, Ultima went and stepped on him.  
Rouge gasped. From her perspective, Shadow looked dead. She sped down to see. She put her head to his chest. Miraculously, he was still breathing. But he wouldn't be for long. Rouge summoned the energy of the Chaos Emerald within her to create a protective force field so Shadow could recover. She could think of one thing to heal him—the Chaos Emeralds. Without sparing it a second thought, she blasted straight off into space.  
But before she left, she left Ultima a present. It was a kiss-bomb. It became a powerful nuclear explosion (because of her Super form). She was about to grab the Chaos Emeralds inside the ARK, when she saw records of Ultima, sitting on the table. "Hmm..." she thought. "Maybe it'll say some kind of weakness in here." She flipped quickly through the book.  
She made a startling discovery—that Ultima was a cyborg. If his outer armor were removed, he would lose most of his weapons, his resiliency, and his robotic brain. He would become an instinctive, mindless beast. Unfortunately, the one thing it didn't say was how the armor could be removed.  
She realized that she had forgotten about Shadow. She grabbed the Emeralds and flew down to Earth, and went directly into Shadow's shield. Ultima wouldn't be able to absorb the Emeralds' power from in here.  
Rouge got to Shadow in his last few moments. She quickly absorbed the Emerald's power into her hand. She touched her hand to Shadow, releasing healing power into his almost-dead body.  
  
"R-Rouge?"  
  
"Shhh. It's okay."  
  
"But where is Ultima? Why aren't I dead?"  
  
"Ultima is still out there, fighting the others. I healed you with the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Don't worry—Ultima can't absorb their power from in here."  
  
"What!?" Shadow exclaimed, looking out through the shield, the shimmering waves of energy distorting his vision. "Everyone else has been felled!"  
  
"What?" Rouge yelled. She looked out and saw to her horror that Shadow was right.  
  
* * *  
  
While Rouge was on ARK, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Big were losing badly. As Sonic was trying to lift himself out of the crater, Ultima blasted him with a laser cannon and a grenade. The explosions caused the dirt surrounding Sonic to cave in, trapping him. He could destroy some of it with energy waves, but he didn't have enough energy. He destroyed just enough dirt and rock to create breathing room, and then he lost consciousness and his Super form.  
Knuckles and Big had been punching Ultima in the back, when he extended a jetpack, and burned his attackers with the flame.  
It didn't hurt them badly, but it stunned them enough that Ultima could shoot them and smash them into the ground. Tails was darting all around Ultima's head, whacking him with his tails. Ultima reached up and grabbed one of Tails' tails as he was hitting him with it. Ultima smashed Tails into a rock several times, and drove him into the ground.  
Big managed to get up, but he was afraid of heights, so he merely stood on the ground, punching Ultima's foot. Froggy was flying all around, spitting out laser beams at Ultima. Ultima reached out and grabbed Froggy, and squeezed. Froggy was literally close to bursting. Ultima slammed Froggy down to the ground. Big watched, horrorstruck. He didn't even try to defend himself as Ultima pounded him into the ground.  
Amy had been fighting furiously—darting around on all sides, smashing Ultima with her hammer. But as she saw her friends fall one by one, she became blinded in rage, and just began slamming him wherever. Whenever Ultima tried to smack her, she just blocked it with her hammer. But he eventually faked her out; he pretended to whack her head so she would try to block that, then he blasted her with a laser down low. He proceeded to beat upon her almost to death. He then threw her down into a nearby lake.  
She lost her Super form, and she knew she would die. She didn't have enough strength left to make it to the surface. She began to think about Sonic.  
She remembered all the times she had told Sonic to wait up. But she realized something—Sonic didn't need to slow down for her. She needed to speed up for him. She really couldn't fight as well as him. Why would he love her? She wasn't good enough for him. Her last thought was, 'I'm sorry, Sonic,' and then she passed out.  
Knuckles saw Amy go down. He knew she would never survive. He was very weak, but still Super. He flew down to get her, but he found Ultima waiting for him upon his return. Ultima stepped on him. Knuckles knew that that assault would surely kill un-Super Amy, so he shielded her from the blow. But with this, he too became normal, and unconscious.  
The heroes were in a bad position. They began to lose all hope—at least those that were conscious. 


	4. The Beast Within

Rouge was horrified. She hadn't before realized how long she had been on the ARK. She didn't know what to do.  
Shadow said, "Rouge, use the Emeralds to heal the others."  
Rouge knew what he meant. She used the Emeralds to enlarge the force field enough that it covered everyone. This time she released the Emeralds' healing power into the air. Everyone became conscious again, but still weak. Those that had become normal went Super again.  
Unfortunately, this completely expired the power of the Emeralds. They all turned gray. "They will recharge over time," said Rouge. "In the meantime, at least this means that I won't have to run them back up to ARK."  
  
"That's it,' Amy snarled. "I'm sick of this freak."  
  
Suddenly, Rouge remembered what she had learned on the ARK. She told the others how its weakness was removing its armor.  
"Well that's just great, but how do we remove the armor?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Uh... Yeah, that's the part it didn't say."  
  
Sonic smacked his head. "Well, I have an idea," said Sonic. "Tikal said something about unifying the Chaos. So maybe if we unify our power, we will be stronger."  
To the surprise of everyone, Knuckles had an idea. "Why don't we try to burn away the armor? If we form a circle around it, and blast it with energy beams, that might work.  
Everyone decided to try Knuckles' plan. They formed a circle around Ultima. They each shot energy beams. However, this only melted away one part of the armor. Then, he blasted all of them with machine guns. They slammed down into the rock.  
"Apparently, the one thing the records didn't say was that the armor doesn't come off easily," Rouge said, annoyed. "Well guys, I really don't know what to do."  
"Well I do," Amy growled. She flew up to his head and started bashing his electronic brain. He seemed to be sustaining damage, but it would take years to defeat him like that.  
Rouge found some shards of metal on the ground from the ruins of a building. She flew up and started whipping them with terrible speed and accuracy at Ultima's brain. Some of them stuck, and Ultima was stunned for a few seconds.  
"NOW'S OUR CHANCE!" Rouge screamed. Knuckles, Sonic, Tails, and Froggy all rushed at the brain. Big cast his hook at the brain, and began to tug. Sonic used his famous 'lightning bolt' attack, while Knuckles, Tails, and Froggy attacked with their respective fists, tails, and teeth. Rouge darted around him, firing energy beams.  
Ultima threw a strange, metal object at her. No one knew what it was until it blew up, sending her pretty far into the ground. She didn't stop until her head hit a rock, taking her consciousness and Super form.  
"ROOOUUUGE!" Shadow screamed. Burning tears streamed down his face to see this, though he didn't know why. He felt a strange feeling in his heart. It was almost like how he had felt for Maria, though stronger, and deeper. But then he realized what had happened to the only other person that he had ever felt this way for. He panicked, knowing that the same thing could probably happen to Rouge right now.  
He blasted down to her, and woke her up gently. She was completely covered in cuts, scrapes, and bruises. Tears flowed freely down her face, but she portrayed no other sign of weakness.  
"Sh-Shadow...?" she asked weakly.  
  
"Shhh," he said gently.  
  
"You need to keep fighting. I-I'll be all right."  
  
"No. You won't. I'm here," he said, smiling gently.  
  
"Shadow. I mean it. I want you to go help the others. Besides, what's one life when you save so many others?" She tried to force a smile, but all she could manage was a painful grimace.  
  
Shadow suddenly became stern. "No. I won't let you. The only other person I've ever felt this way for was Maria, and you know what happened to her. I won't let you..."  
  
In spite of herself, Rouge blushed. "Shadow... I love you too..." Her eyes closed, and he head lolled back. Shadow couldn't feel a pulse.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!" Shadow screamed with a devastated, traumatized voice. "YOU BASTARD!!!" The tears now freely flowed down his face. He flew up to Ultima's head. "CHAOS CONTROL!!!" He Chaos Controlled straight through Ultima's brain. He'd never been able to go through something before. The attack severely damaged Ultima. Shadow flew up and started a flurry of punches and kicks at Ultima's brain. The attack was so furious that the others had to back up to avoid being damaged by the energy. Suddenly, the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emeralds floated up, and began to circle around Shadow. The Master Emerald seemed to be restoring the color to the Chaos Emeralds. They were also growing bigger. The others couldn't tell, but Shadow was also absorbing energy from Ultima. Shadow was enveloped in a blinding flash of light. When it subsided, he was a deep blood-red color, with gold streaks on the spikes. "He's gone Hyper..." Sonic said in awe. Shadow's attack was incredible. His limbs were moving so fast that you couldn't even see them. Each attack caused a tiny explosion. This whole ordeal had all taken less than a minute, and Ultima was still sluggish from Rouge's projectile. He just now noticed Shadow. It became a battle of the ultimate life forms. No one else could see anything but a stream of constant explosions. Finally, they realized that Ultima had stopped attacking. Too late they found out that Ultima was preparing a self-destruct. The explosion severely hurt the heroes. They heard an unearthly roar. Ultima had become a witless, primal beast. The heroes were damaged, but they managed to keep attacking. They had discovered the beast within.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I don't know why I am still writing this, as no one will review it, but I am enjoying it.  
  
How did I do with the romance? I've never tried it before. 


End file.
